Mission of Love
by mitchkat1
Summary: The assignment was simple. Len would find away to make the scientist's daughter, Gumi, fall for him and learn the secrets of this mysterious computer virus. Rin would be his counterpart, and handle any physical aspects of the mission. It should have been that simple. But no one warned them about guns, dances, or falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having a case of writer's block for my other story, A Tale of Two Hearts, and am working on Chapter 3. And I have tiny chickens disease (aka a cold), and I came up with this story idea. So, I thought maybe starting a new story could help with my other story. Here's a chapter of a new story, and I'll try to update both stories as often as I can. Please let me know if you like this story. **

* * *

They were two people who would have never have met if the circumstances had not changed. She would have gone on living her life, as would he. Neither would have known about each other's existence. They would walk paths in separate directions, which would never intersect. But things don't ever happen the way one usually expects.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Do you think you could help us?" a girl named Yukari asked in a helpless tone. Right now, she wanted me to help out the school's girls' soccer team. Apparently their best player was out sick, and they were playing their biggest rival today. In despair, they naturally turned to me, who just happened to be the greatest athlete on campus (but I'm not trying to boast or anything).

I gave Yukari a wide smile. There's no way I could back down from a request. I'm not the kind of person that says "no" to things. It makes you seem weak, and that is a self-image that I don't want to have of myself.

"Where's my uniform?" I asked. Yukari pulled a yellow jersey out of her backpack and handed it to me, along with some shorts.

"The game starts in less than an hour," Yukari said. "Thank you so much for helping us out. We really owe you!"

"It's nothing," I replied humbly. I ran inside to the locker rooms and changed into the uniform. It looked pretty good on me. Walking out of the locker room, I pulled out my bow and retied my hair into a short ponytail. As I walked outside, I could already see dozens of students gathering near the soccer field, preparing for the game.

I felt a rush of excitement. I'm going to make sure we win this game. Both for my pride and the school's. The team was standing on the field already warming up. I jogged over there, and most of the team looked at me in awe.

"You got Rin to help?" a girl whispered to Yukari. "We're so gonna win now. The other team doesn't stand a chance." I couldn't help but smile at all the compliments I was getting. But now isn't the time to admire myself. I should start practicing a bit before the game starts.

I grabbed a stray ball, and stood in line behind the other girls. We were doing a standard shooting exercise. One person shoots at the goal, and the goalie tries to stop it. As I waited in line, I watched our goalie block most of the balls. From my observations, I could tell that she couldn't grab low, corner balls. That's where I should aim.

I approached the front of line, pushing the ball along with my feet. Winding back my foot, I decided exactly where I wanted the ball to go. And with a swift kick, the ball was in the goal so fast that there was no way the goalie could have stopped it.

The goalie gave me a thumbs up and I returned a smile. I was going to grab another ball, when the referee blew the whistle to start the game. My team ran to the sidelines and the coach, Coach Leon, grabbed a clipboard of the bench.

"Rin will be filling in today," he said. "So treat her well." Then he proceeded to give us our positions. With a final cheer, I headed onto the field. I noticed that the other team was quite a bit bigger than ours. But bigger made them slower. Speed was the key to winning this game

The referee blew the whistle to start the kickoff. Immediately, the ball came to my feet, along with a girl from the opposite team. She ran towards me, and I gave her a small smirk. Easily I avoided her, and ran down the sideline of the field.

Another girl came towards me, this time a defender. She looked determined to stop me. As she came closer to me, I kept the ball closer to my feet. The girl was now almost on top of me and stuck her foot in between mine, trying to trip me. But I won't go down that easy.

I pulled the ball behind and around me, out of the girl's reach. She looked at the ground in confusion, trying to figure out where the ball went. As she continued to look confused, I was running towards the goal at full speed.

The goalie moved out a bit, ready to stop anything. But she left a wide open gap between herself and the goal. An easy shot. The ball went around her, and across the thick white goal line. The referee blew his whistle, signaling the goal. My team erupted in cheers for a short celebration.

The rest of the game continued the same pattern. The girls on the other team were much too easy to beat. I think my team could have won the entire game without me. They wouldn't have won by 4 points, though.

"We did!" Yukari screamed, as the final whistle blew. Everyone ran over and gathered around me. "It's all thanks to Rin!" Yukari said. I felt myself turn a bit red.

"I didn't do everything," I explained. "You guys did a lot too." Everyone crowded closer to me, and created a giant group hug. Even Coach Leon was in it. When the mob around me disbanded, and most of the spectators started to leave, Yukari came to me with a smile.

"I wanted to thank you again for standing in on such short notice," she said.

"It was no problem," I smiled. "I had a lot of fun."

"Maybe you should join the team next year?" Yukari suggested. I shrugged, accepting the possibility. As good as I was at sports; the only sport I really did was track and field. I filled in for other events like basketball, lacrosse, and any other sport you could think of though. People always depended on me to help them out in a pinch, so I've tried everything.

Yukari thanked me one last time and then ran off to her friends. By now, the sun was almost gone, providing only a small bit of light. I pulled out my cellphone to check the time. Holy crap! It's already 6:30. Mom's gonna kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner.

I grabbed my bike from the rack near the parking lot. Quickly hopping on, I pedaled as fast as I could home. My mom got really upset whenever I missed dinner. She called it important "family bonding time".

I arrived home at 6:55 and ran inside, feeling tired. I was greeted by my family's cat, Kido, and my grumpy older brother, Rinto.

"You're so close to being late," Rinto teased. "Mom just finished making the rice. It would have been funny to see her flip out on you though." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he did the same. It was a childish thing, considering we both were in high school, but it's something we've always done.

I noticed that Rinto was dressed up rather nicely. He was wearing a good shirt, and even had those dorky hair clips of his in his hair. I mean seriously, what kind of guy wears those?

"What's got you so fancied up?" I asked, as I kneeled down to pet Kido. "It's a little much for some rice, don't you think?"

"You're an idiot," Rinto sighed. "I'm going on a date with Lenka. We've been dating for almost a year now, so I planned a special dinner at a fancy resteraunt."

"Mom's letting you skip the dinner?" I asked.

"I just told it's our anniversary," Rinto smiled. "She's a sucker for romantic stuff like that." I wished Rinto good luck on his date as he left, and walked into the dining room with Kido at my feet. Mom was working at the table, preparing dinner.

"I'm glad you're finally home," Mom said, as she filled some bowls with rice. "What took you so long?"

"A soccer game," I explained. "Some of the girls in my grade asked me to fill in for a sick player, so I did."

"Did you see Mikuo at the game?" Mom teased. I felt myself blush a bit. Mikuo was a cute guy in my grade who I had a small crush on. We talked sometimes, but I wouldn't consider us very close. It's really just a minor crush, but Mom likes to blow it up to be something bigger than it actually is.

"He wasn't there," I said, pretending that I wasn't embarrassed by Mom's comment. But mom saw my blush, and chuckled a bit. She set the bowls of rice down on the table, and called my Dad for dinner. He came out of the computer room and sat down at the table.

"Rice again?" he asked, sadly.

"I haven't gone to the store yet," Mom said. "And are you saying that you don't like my cooking?" Dad gave me a frightened look. No one wants to mess with Mom and her cooking. I turned a way, showing that Dad was on his own.

After three bowls of rice were finished and Dad had gotten a stern lecture about the benefits of rice, I walked upstairs to bed. It was Friday night and I had no homework. I sat down on my bed, and have an exhausted sigh. It had been a long day.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket. It was my cellphone. I pulled out the small phone, and flipped it open. There was a text from an unknown number. Common sense would say to just ignore it, but I was curious. I opened the message and was surprised by what I read.

**From: Unknown Number**

**We've been watching you for some time now, and we want to talk. Meet by the plaza at 10:00 tomorrow morning. **

What the heck? Am I being stalked? As creeped out as I was by this message, I felt compelled to visit that meeting place. I had nothing better to do tomorrow anyways. And I'm sure no one is going to kidnap me or anything. I'll just politely tell my stalker to back off, or I'm going seriously beat them up.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I sat quietly in library, working on an essay on my laptop. The library was silent and had very few people. I assumed most of them were preparing for the big basketball game in the gym. The school was playing a rival school. All I knew about the other school was that they were yellow.

As I saved the final copy of my essay, a group of boys walked into the library. "There he is!" One of them said, pointing at me. I looked up from my laptop to see what they needed.

"Len," the one boy named Lui said with a hint of desperation in his voice. "The scoreboard in the gym isn't working and we need it for the big game. Do you think you could fix it?"

"Sure," I said, standing up. This is how I do my part at school. I'm pretty smart and good at technological stuff, so I usually help both students and teachers when they are having problems. The boys led me to the gym, where a girl was fiddling with the control box of the scoreboard. When she saw me, she gave a relieved look.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "Can you fix this?" The girl, who I recognized at Mayu from my chemistry class, pointed at the scoreboard which was blank. Nodding, I pulled the control box away from her. I pushed a button to test it, but nothing happened on the scoreboard.

Examining the box closer, I noticed that the small light that showed that the control box was on wasn't lit. Flipping the box over, I pushed the "on" button. The small light on the front glowed red. I pressed another button, and the scoreboard lit up. From this, I'm sure you can tell that Mayu isn't the sharpest crayon in the box.

"It's all fixed," I told her.

"Thank you so much," she said, with a sigh of relief. "We wouldn't have been able to start the game without the scoreboard." I didn't bother to tell Mayu about her own stupidity. It would've been a bit rude. I left Mayu and the other boys and headed back to the library.

That was awfully boring. Usually people have me do more complex tasks, like removing a computer virus or creating the chapter test for the Calculus class. I sat back down at my laptop, and opened up another assignment. This time it's a lab report for a chemistry experiment.

I searched through my notes for the right data table, when my phone buzzed. Opening it, I was excited to see that it was a text from my friend, Aoki. Truthfully, I had a small crush on her, so I was excited to see her. The text asked me to come out of the library and meet her near the gym.

I closed my laptop and stuffed it in my backpack. I threw the pack over my shoulder, and rushed to the gym. Aoki was there waiting, with a few of her other friends.

"Hey Len!" Aoki smiled, as waved to me.

"H-hey," I replied, with a slight stutter. "Why did you call me out here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to watch the game with a couple of my friends and me," she said.

"Umm, Sure," I said. Truthfully, I don't understand much about sports. I prefer computers and books, as opposed to athletics. Aoki led me into the gymnasium, her friends behind us. In the few minutes I had been away, the gymnasium was already filled with people. Both teams were warming up on the court. I followed Aoki up to the bleachers, as she sat down beside a dark-haired girl with a small flower in her hair.

"What took you so long, sis?" the girl asked. "I've been waiting for you and your friends to show up."

"Sorry Merli," Aoki apologized. I felt bad that I made her late, but the Merli didn't seem to upset about it. I took a seat next to Aoki, and the rest of her friends sat beside me. Soon the game started, but I didn't really understand what was going on.

During halftime, Aoki, her sister, and the rest of her friends went to get some refreshments. I sat on the bleachers by myself. Suddenly my phone buzzed. Was it Aoki? I opened the phone, and was surprised to see a text from an unknown number. I opened the text, and was puzzled by what I read.

**From: Unknown Number**

**We've been watching you for some time now, and we want to talk. Meet by the plaza at 10:00 tomorrow morning. **

It was a creepy message, but I can't imagine why anyone would be watching me. I don't do much that would be of much interest to anyone. Well besides the fact that my test scores rank the highest out of anyone at school, and probably most of the country.

But I couldn't help but feel intrigued. If someone was watching me, it would be better to deal with the problem now before it got out of hand. And the plaza is usually filled with people, so no one would be able to cause me physical harm. I made a mental note in my head. Plaza at 10:00 tomorrow.

* * *

**The plot really starts in the next chapter, which will hopefully come sooner than later.**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everyone? Sorry for the two week wait for this chapter. I've had it done for a while, but didn't have much time to post it.**

**On a side note, has anyone watched Twilight Night yet? It came out a couple days ago and I can't stop listening to it. I'd like to hear anyone's ideas on the identity of the mysterious shadow. If you want to tell me, please PM me about it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and without further ado, here is Chapter 2. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The next morning I woke up, both excited and nervous. I was going to meet some mysterious person for a secret reason. It sounded like something out of a lame mystery novel. I'm sure it'll just turn out to be a creepy upperclassman who wants to go out with me though.

I grabbed a jacket, and checked the clock. The meeting was planned for 10:00, so I had about a half hour to get to the plaza. It was that far away. The plaza was in the center of town, surrounded by a bunch of local shops. Couples usually met up there, and it was thought to be a romantic spot.

"I'm going out!" I called to Mom, as I opened the front door.

"Just be home for dinner!" she replied back. I stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air. The sun was shining and the skies were blue. Overall, it seemed like a pretty good day to meet a mysterious stranger.

After only a few minutes of walking, I arrived at the plaza. It was already buzzing with people. There were shouts from the stores, and the conversations of the people around me. I wandered the center of the plaza, where there was a large statue. At the base of the statue was a bench. I sat down quietly, and waited for the mysterious person to arrive.

I noticed on the other edge of the bench, there was a boy about my age. His hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. He was kind of cute, but didn't look like the type of guy that I'd be into. He was staring at his phone screen, fiddling with the buttons.

I took out my phone too, and opened the strange text message from yesterday.

**From: Unknown Number**

**We've been watching you for some time now, and we want to talk. Meet by the plaza at 10:00 tomorrow morning.**

It was almost 10:00, and I was eager with anticipation. I hope that this isn't a big letdown. Looking back up towards the crowd, I noticed a girl with bright blue hair, walking in my general direction. Holding her hand was a boy with dark blue hair. In his hand that wasn't holding the girl; he had a dripping ice cream cone.

They looked like the typical couple you would see on a date. That's why is surprised me when the girl sat down in the middle of the bench between me and the ponytailed boy. She left her boyfriend standing. She turned to me and gave a smile.

"Hello Rin," she said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

**Len's POV**

I had arrived at the plaza extra early just in case. I was feeling really nervous. This whole this might not have been a good idea. What if someone is trying to kidnap me or something? I could get seriously hurt. Fear filled my body.

To calm my nerves, I took out my phone and started to play a game. That's when I noticed a girl about my age sitting down on the bench. She had a white bow in her hair, which seemed childish, but oddly fitting of her appearance. I turned back to my phone screen, and continued to mess around.

My nerves calmed a little bit, until I looked at the small clock at the top of the phone's screen. Only 5 more minutes until 10:00. I felt compelled to just stand up and leave. There was no point in risking my wellbeing for some creepy text message.

I was about to stand up, when a girl with teal pigtails sat down between me and the other girl. I had been so engrossed in my phone that I hadn't even noticed her coming. There was a dark-haired boy holding an ice cream cone standing in front of her. He was blocking my way, so I couldn't stand up.

The teal-haired girl turned to talk to the other girl on the bench. The boy with the ice cream turned to me with a smile.

"What's up, Len?" he said, as his ice cream dripped down the side of the cone. I felt myself tense up. How did this guy know my name? Is he the person who sent that text message? He didn't look like he was going to hurt me, but looks can be deceiving.

"Who are you?" I asked, loudly. Almost at the same instant, the girl on the other side of the bench asked the same thing. She was pointing at the pigtailed girl. Was the pigtailed girl with the ice cream boy? What were they trying to do to me and that other girl?

"I suppose we should explain ourselves," the pigtailed girl said, standing up. Her statement was obviously directed towards both me and the girl on the bench.

"I'm Miku," she said with a smile. "And that's Kaito. We're here to recruit the both of you."

"Recruit?" the girl on the other side of the bench asked. "What are you recruiting us for?"

"That's a long story," Miku said. "Why don't you come with us, and we'll explain everything to you." I wanted to stay where I was and not follow these strangers, but the other girl eagerly stood up.

"Ok," the girl smiled. She must not be very smart. Hasn't anyone taught her that you shouldn't go anywhere with strangers?

"What about you, Len?" Kaito asked. I bit my lip. Even though I didn't want to go with them, their talk of recruitment peaked my curiosity. What are they recruiting us for? I nodded, and stood up, though I felt like it was going to be a big mistake. Miku gave me a big smile, and grabbed Kaito's hand.

The girl and I followed behind Miku and Kaito until we arrived at a nearby parking lot. We walked over to a black car that looked expensive. A man with purple hair stepped out and opened the side door.

"Get in," Miku said. Now I was really freaked out. You really shouldn't get in a car with strangers. I started to back away, when the girl with the bow pushed me into the car. I felt myself get slammed into the opposite door, and the girl slid into the car next to me.

Miku and Kaito took the two seats ahead of ours. And in front of those seats was the man who opened the door for us, who I assumed was the driver, and a lady with long pink hair. She was on her laptop and was rapidly typing things.

"We found them both," Miku said, tapping the pink-haired woman on the shoulder.

"I can obviously see that," she said, not looking away from her laptop.

"You could be nicer about it, Luka," Miku grumbled.

"Now isn't the time for kindness," the woman who was named Luka said. "Did you explain the situation to them?"

"Not yet," Miku confessed. "We thought that you would do a better job of it." Luka sighed, and closed her laptop. She turned to face the back of the car. I could see her face clearly now. She looked to be about 20 years old, and was really pretty.

"Rin, Len," she said, addressing me and the other girl, whose name must be Rin. "I know this is all very sudden for the both of you. But we all have a favor to ask of the two of you."

"What kind of favor?" the girl, who I assumed was Rin, asked with excitement. She must be really ignorant. Does she not realize the danger we are in right now? And she also pushed me into the car door, and now my arm hurts. This girl has already gotten on my nerves and I've known her for all of 2 minutes.

"This is going to see like a lot to digest in such a short time," Luka said seriously. "But we want you two to help us destroy a computer virus that threatens the country." I almost started laughing. That sounded so stupid, like something from a cheesy movie.

"Like we would believe crap like that," I said.

"It's true," Luka said. Her tone of voice made me believe that she was being honest. "We chose you Len because of your computer skills and attractive appearance. Rin, we chose you because of your athletic abilities. Plus, you two seem like the perfect team."

"How did you find us though?" I asked, a bit suspicious. Luka made it sound like we weren't randomly picked off of the streets, but how did she know who Rin and I were?

"I can't reveal all my secrets," Luka replied, with a slight smile.

"What did you mean about destroying a mysterious virus?" Rin asked, returning to the previous topic of conversation.

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed at Rin. "Are you actually going along with these people are saying?" Rin shrugged, and turned back to Luka.

"I want to know," Rin asked again. "And besides something like this doesn't just happen every day."

"I'm going to explain everything to you right now," Luka said with a sense of seriousness. "After I explain, you can decide whether or not you want to help us." Both Rin and I nodded in understanding. I suppose it can't hurt to hear Luka out.

"A couple months ago, I became aware that one of the smartest scientists at my workplace, Crypton, was working on some illegal project. Now he's not the type of guy to be breaking the law, so that's when I got suspicious. He's got a nice home, a rich family, and two kids he loves very much. So why would he risk everything working on some illegal project?," Luka explained.

"That does seem fishy," Rin said. "What kind of project was he working on?"

"It was some computer program," Luka replied. "I only got a few quick glances at it, since he usually kept it hidden. But from what I saw, it appeared to be some sort of virus. And if Kiyoteru was making a virus, it would probably have enough power to wipe out a lot of computers. I also noticed that he's been making lots of mysterious phone calls lately after work. Naturally, that would make him appear to be even more suspicious. But no one else seems to notice, so I took it upon myself to figure out what's going on. And it's confirmed, Kiyoteru is making some sort of virus and we need to destroy it."

"Why do you need us then?" I asked. "It seems like you've got the situation under control."

"Well, I ran into a problem," Luka said. "A couple days ago, Kiyoteru quit without any warning. I'm worried that something might have happened to him. I think that someone was forcing him to make that virus, someone with a lot of influence and power."

"I still don't understand why you need our help," I said in response, a bit bitterly.

"I'm getting there," Luka replied, a bit irritated. "I contacted Miku and Kaito, some friends of mine, who are still in high school." Luka pointed at both Miku and Kaito. "They both are extremely smart, though not as smart as you Len, and I thought they could help me out. From a bit of investigating, we found that Kiyoteru was being threatened by some mysterious person into creating that virus. They threatened the lives of his two children, Gumi and Yuki. I realized that I had gotten into something bigger than expected and that's when I contacted Gakupo. He's an old friend who joined the military and knows how to deal with stuff like this."

"I'm also her soon-to-be boyfriend," Gakupo smirked, turning around. Luka gave him a good slap, and he let out a loud yelp. He turned back to face the road, and said no more.

"Anyways," Luka continued. "We've had a bit of outside help, but we couldn't find out how to contact Kiyoteru. But then we came up with the idea to find two younger people around Kiyoteru's daughter, Gumi's age. If we could get close to her, we could get closer to the virus. That's what Len is for. Rin on the other hand, your job is to find a way to become Yuki's babysitter. It doubles our chances of getting into the Hiyama household and destroying that virus."

"So, you're basically saying that you want me to find a way to get this Gumi girl to like me," I summarized. "And if she likes me, I can get to her father?"

"Exactly," Luka smiled. "And to help the plan, we are going to enroll you both in Gumi's high school, Yamaha High."

"Isn't that the school for really rich kids?" Rin asked, excitingly. "We would get to go there?"

"Yeah," Luka said. "I happen to come from a rich family, so money is no object during this mission. Miku and Kaito also attend Yamaha High, so they can help you out. So, what do you think? Will you help us?"

"Of course!" Rin said. "This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me. There's no way I would turn down something like this."

"What about you, Len?" Luka said, turning to me.

I considered my options. I could forget about all of this, and hope that they figured out a way to destroy that virus, if their story was even true. Or I could get to attend a rich kid school, possibly get a girlfriend (this Gumi girl), and any other benefits that come from that. One option was sounding pretty good to me right now.

"Sure," I sighed. "Why not?"

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy update time! It's been a busy weekend already, considering all the homework I have. But you know what. Screw it. Writing is much more appealing at the moment. **

**lizzie-rivers: I'll try not to do anything to extreme, but where the fun be if things went perfectly?**

**ownitlikeaboss: It's an awesome song, but I found it confusing to. And Hitoshizuku-P and Yama better make another song, otherwise I'm going to have to fly to Japan and have a talk with the two of them myself.**

**KagamineRin02: The mysterious shadow is the person with the hood whose identity is unknown. I personally think that it's Hitoshizuku-P and Yama represented as one entity, but that's just me. And your questions about the characters will be revealed soon enough. Maybe not in this chapter, but soon. **

**IMPORTANT PRE-STORY ANNOUNCEMENT: Okay, it's not as important as you're probably thinking, but it's important to me. As soon as you're done reading this chapter, please check out my friend RinnyBunny's story, The Princess' Man. It's a great story with an interesting story line. I love it, and I think any Rin/Len fan will too. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Great!" Luka smiled, after Len agreed to go along with the plan that Luka had outlined for us. "You'll start at Yamaha High on Monday. I'll get someone to contact your parents, and let them know you'll be attending." I felt myself squeal with excitement. I got to be a part of some "mystery" and get to attend a school for the richest kids in all of Japan. Who cares if I have to babysit some little kid to? It's all worth it.

Gakupo drove Len and I home. On the ride, I studied Len carefully. I assumed that he and I would get to know each other pretty well, but he didn't seem like the type of kid I'd normally be friends with. He gave off an aura of intelligence, but he seemed to be a bit full of himself. He hadn't really shown any snobby characteristics yet, but I'm usually a good judge of character.

Len sat quietly in his seat, thinking to himself. He stared at the window, without saying a word. Miku and Kaito were having a conversation about their latest school assignment. It was hard to believe that these two high school kids were caught up in this, but then again so are Len and I.

"Are you excited Rin?" Miku asked, turning away from Kaito. "Even if you're going to have to work a bit, I'm sure that'll you have a lot of fun at Yamaha. And it will be great to have someone to hang out with, besides this idiot." Miku pointed at Kaito, and Kaito gave an offended face.

With a slight giggle I replied, "Yeah, I'm pretty excited, but it looks like Mr. Sunshine over here isn't as ecstatic as me." I looked at Len, who turned away from the window to face me.

"I don't show my emotions as easily as a dimwit like you," he said coldly. "That childish bow matches your personality, by the way." I was taken aback by his rude comment. Had he been this rude earlier?

"Len, could you be a bit nicer?" Luka said, from the front seat. "After all, you and Rin are a team, and fighting with her isn't going to gain much progress." Len gave a load groan, and turned back to the window. Again, I was surprised by his attitude. I had only known him for an hour, and he already created an opinion of me. And a negative one at that.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I didn't want to take the chance of talking to Len again, and neither did anyone else. Gakupo dropped me off at my house (how he knew exactly where it was creeped me out a bit). I walked inside, hoping that Mom hadn't worried about me too much while I was gone.

I took of my shoes immediately, and ran up to my bedroom. I could hear Mom in the kitchen, talking on the phone. I assumed Dad was in the computer room, and Rinto is probably off somewhere with his girlfriend.

I jumped onto my bed with a huge smile, as I recounted everything that had just happened to me. There was a sense of excitement surrounding this whole thing that got my blood pumping. I was tingling with excitement and prayed for Monday to come faster. I wondered how Luka would register me for such a fancy school so fast.

My eyes started to feel droopy, and my body felt tired. I did wake up extra early today (I consider 9:00 on a weekend to be early), so no wonder I'm tired. It was 1:00, and in my opinion time for a nap. I quickly nodded off, and enjoyed some sleep.

A few hours later, I woke up when my Mom called me for dinner. I ran downstairs, hungry, prepared to eat. I sat down at the table, as Mom set some soup in front of me. Dad sat across from me at the table, and Rinto sat beside him, with an angry expression.

"What's your problem?" I asked, as I slurped my soup.

"I had to cancel a date with Lenka," he frowned. "All for this stupid dinner."

'Didn't you just go out with her yesterday?" I said.

"What's your point?" Rinto frowned, as he took a sip of his soup. My brother can be awfully moody when it comes to his girlfriend.

"By the way Rin," Mom said, as she sat down at the table. "Your father and I have some exciting news for you." I looked up from my soup, intrigued. What news could be more exciting than what had happened this morning?

"While you were sleeping, a package arrived for you," Mom said, as she sat a brown box that had already been opened on the table. "Your school must have entered an application to that fancy high school, Yamaha, for you, because this uniform came for you, along with a letter of acceptance."

I quickly grabbed the box, and looked at its contents. A new uniform was neatly folded on the inside, along with a letter from the school's principal. It said that the application that I had sent in was wonderful, and that they would love to have me at school as soon as possible.

"I wonder which one of your teachers sent an application for you?" Mom questioned. I couldn't tell her that Luka had set all this up, in order for me to spy on some family. She wouldn't like that at all.

"But if Rin goes to that school," Rinto butted in. "Doesn't that mean she has to stay in a dorm or something. That school is pretty far from here. And she'll miss family dinners," Rinto added with a sly smile.

"It'll be fine," Mom said to my surprise. "The letter says that a place has been prepared for you and another new student near the school. And an opportunity like this shouldn't be wasted for the sake of some food." Those were words I never thought I'd hear from Mom.

"And besides," Mom added. "They said you have a full scholarship and there's no need to pay. That's too good of an opportunity to pass up." I nodded happily in agreement. I took the box of the table and set it beside me. After dinner was finished, I quickly ran upstairs and laid out the uniform on my bed.

A minute later there was a knock at my door. It was Mom.

"Your new school just called," Mom said. "They said that someone would be coming to pick up you and your dorm mate tomorrow morning." Mom's face was happy, but her voice was a bit sad. I guess if I was a mom and my kid was going to a school far from home, I'd be a bit sad too.

Mom left my room, and I started to gather some things together. I stuffed a small box with some books and important personal items. I started to wonder who my roommate would be. Though I had a suspicion that it might be that nasty boy, Len. But wouldn't that be creepy if the two of us shared a dorm?

After packing some extra clothes and my uniform, I slipped into my bed. For the second night in a row, I had a hard time sleeping due to excitement. I imagined all the fun things I could do at my new school, but of course there was a reason for me going there. I had to babysit some little kid so I can get to know her dad better. Finally, I felt my eyelids droop. With a yawn, I pulled my blanket closer and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Gakupo dropped my off at my house after taking Rin home. I quickly exited the car and walked inside my safe house. The house was quiet. Dad was out-of-town on a business trip. Mom was out with a friend. And my sister was working. I would be just me alone for a while.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I half-watched the anime on TV, while thinking about what I had just signed up to do. There were definite perks, but there was the problem of Rin. She was too energetic and cheery. Her personality was childish and immature. I don't think I could handle being around someone like her for a long time.

I gave a sigh. I can't take back anything now. A commercial came on the TV, playing obnoxious music. It was ad for vegetable juice or something. Sounds disgusting. I turned off the TV, and laid my head down on the end of the couch. I was slightly tired, and a nap wouldn't hurt.

After a few hours of rest, I awoke to my sister barging into the house. She shut the front door with a loud slam and yelled, "I'm home!" She entered the living room and saw me on the couch.

"Aren't we productive today?" she joked. I scowled at her, as I slowly sat up. She took of her headband which had a set of bunny ears attached to it. She worked at one of those weird cafés where they make you dress up and stuff. With those ears on, she looked more like a bunny than Rin does with her silly bow.

"By the way," my sister, whose name is Luna just so you know. "A package was on the door for you. I brought it in and set in on the counter." A bit intrigued, I walked over to the counter and found a beige box. I opened it and found a male uniform for Yamaha High.

I was a bit taken aback. I didn't think that all this would have happened so quickly. Luna walked over behind me, and peered over my shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked.

"My new uniform," I sat, pulling the clothes out of the box. Luna carefully read the logo on the shirt, and her eyes widened.

"Yamaha," she said, astonished. "That's that school for rich kids. How the heck did you get in?" I gave her a small smile which promised that I wouldn't reveal anything. I smugly took the box and uniform up to my bedroom, leaving Luna amazed and confused.

I set my uniform on my dresser, and took a seat on my bed. Suddenly, the house phone began to ring.

"I've got it," Luna yelled from downstairs. "I wasn't going to answer it anyways," I thought to myself. Then I felt my stomach growl. Oh yeah, I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I walked back downstairs to the kitchen to find some food.

Luna was sitting at the counter, holding the house phone in her hand. She was staring at it, obviously in deep thought.

"Someone important call?" I asked, as I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. Luna nodded and looked at me.

"It was Yamaha," she said. "Someone's picking you up tomorrow." Geez, Luka must be really eager to get started with this assignment thing. Well, the sooner we start the sooner I get to meet this Gumi girl. I just hope she isn't as annoying as Rin.

"Does Mom know about this?" Luna asked, suddenly.

"She won't care," I replied. "She'll just take it as a good opportunity or some crap like that. It won't be a problem."

"But how did you even get in?" Luna asked. "I mean I know you're really smart, but are you THAT smart?"

"Compared to you," I said, looking Luna in the eyes. "Yes." She frowned at me, and stomped off in anger. With a satisfied grin, I finished my banana. I threw the peel in the trash, and headed back up to my room.

I noticed that it was already getting late. I should probably get to sleep, considering everything going on tomorrow. Before I lay down, I threw together a small pile of stuff that I would take with me. Eventually, I made my way to my bed.

I set my head down on my pillow and found myself lost in thought. How would Yamaha be and what was this girl, Gumi, like? Truthfully, I was looking forward to meeting her. Anyone who is the daughter of someone like Kiyoteru has to be a bit smart. It will be nice to have a conversation with someone around the same intellectual level.

I decided that it needed to sleep. I closed my eyes, still imagining things about what would now be my life and the possibilities in store.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I sat down on the couch, staring angrily at a photograph of a happy, 5 year old Len. He was so nice, and then he became smart and thought he was better than everyone else. I'm three years older than him and he treats me like I'm the 15 year old.

Len has the tendency to be kinder to be he doesn't know very well, but once he creates an opinion of them, there's no going back. He'll never say another kind thing again. You'd think that he'd find the decency to be nice to his older sister though, but no. And by the way I'm not stupid, I'm just slow.

I took another look at the photo, and flipped it over to the back.

"Jerk."

* * *

**Please review. It gives me motivation, and makes me happy. And everyone could use a bit of happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally an update for this story. It was even longer than for my other one. Now I'm back though and this story will be receiving more continuous updates. I'm sorry that no new chapters have been released lately. My life has been crazy, but everything is calming down now that summer is coming. **

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I woke up extra early the next morning because of all my excitement. My bags were already packed and sitting by the door. I couldn't wait until I would get to leave. After I woke up, I ate an orange and then took a seat in front of the front door. I planned on waiting there until I got picked up. That's how excited I was.

At around 9:30, my doorbell rang. I sprang up and opened the door. Gakupo was standing there, dressed up to look like a chauffeur. He took a step into my house and picked up my bags. He turned around and headed back to the car outside, without saying a word. He's trying to be mighty professional about this, isn't he?

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I called. Mom came running into the main hall, and gave me a giant hug. "Don't do anything dangerous, okay?" she asked. I nodded, though I knew that I might not exactly be able to keep that promise. Mom gave me a bright smile and sent me off on my way.

I bounded outside, and into the car. It was smaller than the one from before, but it still fit everyone comfortably. When I hopped inside, I was a little upset to find that Len was already sitting there, and he looked like he had just murdered someone. His expression was scary, and I decided that it might not be best to talk to him in the mornings.

"Do we have everything?" Gakupo asked, as he climbed into the driver's seat. "I think so," I replied, hoping that I didn't leave anything important behind. Gakupo started the car and we drove off. "You might want to take a nap or something," Gakupo said. "The drive is a bit long."

Taking his advice, I fell asleep. I realized that I was pretty tired because I woke up so early. I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes. My thoughts were filled with dreams of how amazing life would be starting tomorrow.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I noticed that Rin had fallen asleep. I was starting to feel tired too, because I had to wake up early so Gakupo could pick me up. As the car drove further and further from home, I was starting to regret this decision. All this seemed too good to be true and I'm starting to get suspicious. Not to mention, I'm going to have to spend a bunch of time with bunny rabbit here.

I looked up and Rin and she was still fast asleep. Suddenly, the car hit a bump and Rin's body fell onto mine. She still remained fast asleep, not noticing a thing. Her head was now on my shoulder. I looked at her with angry eyes, though she couldn't see them. I pushed her back onto her side of the car. When I did, I had caught the end of her bow on my sleeve and it fell off.

Oh, great. I set the bow down on her lap, and leaned back into my seat. I noticed that Gakupo was watching me through the car mirror. "Do you need something?" I snapped. "You should probably put that back where you found it," he winked. "Did your parents ever teach you that?"

"Do you actually want me to tie it back in her hair?" I asked sarcastically. Gakupo smiled, and with a sigh I grabbed Rin's bow and tried to put it back in. I don't even know how to tie a bow. Leaning closer to Rin's head, I tried to adjust the bow. The position I was in was awkward and I realized that Gakupo had done this on purpose. He was trying to make fun of me.

I let go of Rin's bow, and was about to sit back down when the car hit another bump. I lost my footing and fell straight on to Rin's lap, and I fell hard. "Ow!" Rin yelped, as she woke up. She looked down at me with wide eyes as I was still on her lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her face was red, but she didn't look angry, just confused. "Nothing…" I mumbled, as I got back into my seat. I cursed Gakupo under my breath. Rin was still looking at me suspiciously, so I turned my head to the car window.

"We're here!" Gakupo announced, suddenly. The car drove into a driveway that led up to a decent sized house that was painted white. Rin hoped out of the car in excitement. "We're here! We're here!" she yelled.

"Could you shut up?" I asked, as I stepped out of the car. She gave me an angry glare, and then ran off to help Gakupo carry the bags. I decided to stay where I was. I mean Gakupo was our chauffeur today. He should have to carry our bags on his own. As Gakupo and Rin entered the house with our luggage, I followed behind.

The house seemed to be fairly new. There was a lot of furniture, and from what I could tell quite a few bedrooms. I wonder how many people live here. Gakupo set our bags down, and Rin did the same. I heard chatter coming from the upstairs floor and watch Miku come running down the stairs.

"You're here!" she said, as she gave Rin a hug. "I'm so excited that you guys are here. I'll finally get a roommate!"

"I'm staying with you?" Rin asked. "I can't wait!" Rin and Miku jumped and down like five-year olds. They started discussing all the fun things they would get to do as roommates. Kaito came down the stairs a few minutes later, not nearly as excited as Miku. Still, he looked happy to see me.

"You'll be rooming with me," he said, tapping me on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes and gave a sigh. I'd rather not have to share a room, but it's better than sharing with bunny rabbit. Gakupo left to put our stuff in our rooms and Luka arrived from out of nowhere.

"Great," she smiled. "You guys are here. I can give you all your school stuff." Luka brought out a stack of books and supplies, and asked Kaito to set them in our bedrooms. "Now make sure you remember that school starts at 7:30 and a prestigious school like Yamaha will not tolerate tardiness. How about you guys go upstairs and make yourselves at home?" Rin and I nodded and walked upstairs. Actually, Rin sprinted. I walked.

I felt my energy levels fall low. Just being around bunny rabbit exhausts me. She's always jumping around all over the place. I guess that's why Luka wanted her to help. Rin is supposed to be really athletic and all that.

I arrived in my room that Kaito and I would be sharing. The walls were blue and there was a small white fridge sitting in the corner. The room looked fairly normal of a teenage boy's bedroom. I sat down on the vacant bed, and looked at my stuff sitting in the corner. I guess I'll have to unpack that at some point.

Kaito walked into the room, holding an ice cream cone. I'm starting to get the feeling that this guy likes ice cream more than most people. "You like it?' Kaito asked, as he gestured at the room. "It's not much, but it's home."

"It's okay," I replied. I put my head down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "Something tells me that you're not a very cheerful person," Kaito said, as he walked over to me. Some of his ice cream was starting to drip onto the floor. I didn't reply to his statement. It was none of his business anyways.

"Not very talkative either," Kaito chuckled. "I guess you'll have to fix that if you plan on going out with Gumi Hiyama. She and you seem to be quite the opposites."

"I forgot about her," I groaned. I had forgotten the minor detail that I would have to date some random girl to get close to her dad. I've never even dated a girl before, and I don't really want to now. "Tell me about her," I asked Kaito. I'd at least to like to know who my new "girlfriend" is supposed to be.

"She's energetic," Kaito started. "Not really smart, but super nice. Her personality is a bit crazy. She even dyed her hair green. But everyone likes her, and most guys dream about having a chance at a girl like her."

"You like her?" I asked. Kaito shook his head furiously. "No way! Miku is the girl I'd really love to go out with, and she's not like Gumi. But Gumi really does remind me of Rin. The same bubbly personality, and the type of person everyone likes being around."

I gave a loud groan. If this Gumi girl was anything like Rin, I don't think that I can handle her. Rin is too much for me already. Now I really feel like this whole thing was a really bad idea.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Miku's room was absolutely amazing. It was teal, and filled with beautiful furniture. Decorations were everyone where, and the atmosphere felt happy. I instantly loved it. It was kind of girly, and that doesn't seem like the type of thing I'd be into, but I love it.

"Think of all the fun things we could do!" Miku exclaimed. "I have all these magazines to read, twenty different kinds of nail polish and a bunch more." Miku was just excited for this as I was. Even though we've known each other for 2 days, I feel like we're best friends.

"I can't wait!" I smiled, as I started to unpack some off my stuff. I folded my clothes and put them in and empty drawer. Then I took out my uniform and laid it on my bed. I was so excited to wear it tomorrow.

"What do you want to do after my first day tomorrow?" I asked, as I put my uniform away. "We have to celebrate or something!"

"Actually, I'm supposed to take you to Gumi's house to apply for a babysitting job," Miku said. "Luka wants you to try and get in right away."

"That's fine," I said. "Maybe we could get ice cream or something afterwards." Miku happily agreed to that.

"Do you know much about the kid I'm supposed to be looking after?" I asked Miku. "I don't," she said. "I only know Gumi, and the two of us don't even know each other that well. We just talk every now and then. All I know is that her name is Yuki and she's about 9 years old, so she shouldn't be that much trouble."

That didn't seem too bad. I like kids a lot and 9 year olds aren't problems usually. I was kind of excited to try and get the babysitting job. I've never had an actual job before, since I was so busy with helping all the sports teams. So, I'm getting to try something new.

I feel that while I'm staying here, there are going to be lots of new things. I just have a feeling about it. What things, I don't really know, but I'm excited to see what's in store.

* * *

**The past few chapters have all been build up, and the real story line is going to be staring soon, so please don't get to bored. When school starts, things are going to get interesting ;)**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
